residentevilfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Angie Ashford (Revelation)
"This is my uncle James, he is a good uncle." --Angela talks about her uncle. Angie (Angela) Ashford - was the only child of Dr. Charles Ashford, the inventor of the t-Virus. Resident Evil: Apocalypse When the t-Virus escaped The Hive and broke out among the population of Raccoon City, Angela was among the VIP-employee family members chosen for evacuation. To this end, Angela was immediately pulled out of her class at school by Umbrella security personnel and attempted to get her out of the city before the infection spread too far. The Umbrella SUV that she was in, however, crashed when it was blindsided by a truck. It's occupants were killed, save for Angela, and, as such, she was trapped within the city. Charles was forced to find another way to retrieve her from the city before all evidence of the outbreak was destroyed via nuclear weapon. Charles, using her personal locator, tracked Angela down to her junior high school, where Angela remained in hiding. To get her out, Charles found and contacted several survivor groups, includcitying ex-Umbrella security operative Alice, former-S.T.A.R.S officer Jill Valentine along with S.T.A.R.S Sergeant Peyton Wells, disgraced Raccoon 7 news reporter Terri Morales, small-time thug Lloyd Jefferson Wayne and Umbrella Biohazard Countermeasure Servicecommandos Carlos Olivera and Nicholai Ginovaef. After explaining that Umbrella will detonate a nuclear device on Raccoon at sunrise, covering up the infection and killing all witnesses caught in the blast, he brokered a deal with the surviving parties contacted. Charles would arrange for them to escape on the last helicopter out of the city, but only if they would retrieve Angela and bring her to him safely. Angela was indeed saved, and was reunited with her father, but only for a few moments, as Charles is later shot and killed by Major Timothy Cain. Angela, along with Alice, Jill, Carlos and L.J. escaped Raccoon on the final helicopter transport, mere seconds before the city was nuked. Alice was killed by loose shrapnel of the helicopter as it crashed, taking the blow meant for Angela. After surviving the crash, Angela escaped with Jill and the others and went into hiding. Three weeks later, Angela could sense, with her remnant t-Virus abilities, that some part of Alice still lived. Despite the growing manhunt for Jill and Carlos, they were able to infiltrate Umbrella's Detroit facility, posing as Covert Umbrella Operatives as Alice regained consciousness and escaped the building on her own. As they departed, Angela (hiding in the back of van) asked Alice if she was all right, but received no response from her. Resident Evil: City of the Dead coming soon... Resident Evil: Revelation coming soon... Resident Evil: Underworld coming soon... Resident Evil: Retribution Angela appears only in flashbacks from past films. Physically, she does not appear. Resident Evil: Umbrella Conspiracy coming soon... Tirivia * . Appearances * Resident Evil: Apocalypse * Resident Evil: City of the Dead * Resident Evil: Revelation * Resident Evil: Underworld * Resident Evil: Retribution * Resident Evil: Umbrella Conspiracy Category:Characters Category:Female Character Category:Female Protagonists